degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Fight!
'Fight! '''is the sixth episode of Season 2 of ''Degrassi Junior High, and the nineteenth episode overall. It aired on February 8, 1988. Plot As Joey rides his skateboard towards the school, Dwayne pushes him over, knocking him to the ground and ripping his shirt. Joey starts yelling at Dwayne, but when he and his two buddies look like they're about to start beating Joey up, he backs down. Later on, in the bathroom, Joey tells Snake and Wheels that he's not afraid of Dwayne, and that he's just a big dummy, and isn't strong at all. Little does he know that Dwayne is in one of the stalls, listening to every word that Joey's saying. Meanwhile, Dwayne has made a new friend. Scooter goes to his locker and finds that someone has put his bag of Cheetos on top of the locker. He's much too short to reach, even when he jumps. Dwayne comes along and helps him out by lifting him up so that he can reach the bag. Scooter thinks this is pretty cool, and asks Dwayne to do it again, and he does, twirling him around while Scooter sits on his shoulder. Joey, Snake and Wheels see this; Wheels and Snake remind Joey that he said Dwayne wasn't strong. Dwayne waits for Joey outside the school, but Wheels and Snake see him there and warn Joey; they sneak out the back, but Dwayne's friends are there, waiting for Joey. They tell him that Dwayne wants to fight him, tomorrow after school in the park. That night, at home, Joey is having nightmares, worrying about what Dwayne's going to do to him in the fight. The next day, Joey falls asleep in Mr. Raditch's class, and gets caught. After class, Joey first apologizes to Liz for the way that he behaved when they were studying together, telling her that he thought that she wanted him to come on to her. He then goes to Mr. Raditch and asks for extra help; Mr. Raditch is glad to see that Joey is finally taking an interest in his studies, and agrees to meet him after school to help with the grammar studies. Meanwhile, Stephanie, back to her "hot" look, is still interested in Simon, even though Erica and Heather tell her that he's dating Alexa. Still sure that Simon never would have noticed Alexa if it weren't for her clothes, she's determined to go after him. She first tries to fake a twisted ankle, but Arthur gets to her first, and ruins her plan. Then she corners Simon at his locker after class, and tells him that she needs help with the music for the school dance. He agrees to help her. She suggests that they get together after school; he says that he wants to go see the fight, so she says that she'll go with him, and they can talk. After school, she meets Simon outside the school, but is upset when he tells her that they have to wait for Alexa, as she's coming too. When Alexa arrives, Stephanie tells them that she forgot something and that they should go on without her. She heads towards home, and Arthur catches up to her. He tells her that their dad is re-opening the divorce and is going to be suing for custody of both of them. Everyone at school has heard about the fight, and they all think that Joey won't even show up, that he's too chicken to fight Dwayne. Scooter talks to Dwayne and asks why he's picking on Joey, pointing out that Joey is smaller than Dwayne, so it's not very fair; Dwayne just laughs. Wheels and Snake come up with a plan to help Joey if things get too bad in the fight; they then go to get Joey, but he tells them that Mr. Raditch is making him stay after school, and he won't be able to fight Dwayne. They're not quite sure if Joey's telling the truth about this or just using it as an excuse to get out of the fight Everyone is at the park; they're all waiting for Joey, and sure that he won't show up. Finally, he does, and the fight is on. Dwayne gets in a few good hits, but Joey does too, and things almost seem to be even. But then Dwayne gets the upper hand, and has Joey on the ground, sitting on top of him and punching him in the face. Wheels and Snake intervene and pull him off. The fight is over. At home, Joey's mom cleans his face and tends to his cuts and bruises. She wants to call the school and have something done, but Joey tells her no, he doesn't want her to do that; he admits that it was kind of his fault that the fight happened. The next day at school, people seem to be impressed by Joey; he didn't win the fight, but at least he fought. As he approaches the front doors of the school, he sees Dwayne and his buddies. Scooter comes forward; Dwayne says hi to him but Scooter just ignores him, and goes up to Joey and offers him some Cheesy snacks. Trivia= *This episode marks the first male fight in Degrassi history. It is between Dwayne and Joey. *The characters featured in the final freeze frame for this episode were Joey, Scooter, Dwayne and Yick. *Dwayne Myers is credited as "Bully." |-|Featured Characters= *Darrin Brown as Dwayne Myers *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Nicole Stoffman as Stephanie Kaye *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Christopher Charlesworth as Scooter Webster *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Bill Parrott as Shane McKay *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch *Gretchen Helbig as Mrs. Jeremiah |-|Link= *Watch Fight! on YouTube |-|Gallery= Picture3.png Picture5.png Picture6.png Picture7.png Picture8.png Picture 9.png Picture10.png pic11.png Picture 12.png Picture 13.png Picture 14.png Picture 15.png Picture 16.png Picture 17.png Picture 18.png Picture 20.png Picture 22.png Picture 23.png Picture 24.png Picture 25.png Picture 26.png Picture 28.png Picture 29.png Picture 31.png Picture 33.png Picture 36.png Picture 37.png Picture 38.png Picture 39.png Picture 40.png Picture 41.png Picture 43.png Picture 44.png Picture 45.png Picture 46.png Picture 47.png Picture 48.png Picture 49.png Picture 50.png Picture 52.png Picture 53.png joey-dwayne4.png dwayne-scooter.png steph-arthur2.png steph-pissed.png wheels-snake3.png arthurs-clone.png joey-beat-up.png steph-sado.png joey-2.png joey-3.png joey-5.png snake-joey3.png snake-5.png Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 2 Episodes